


Yesterday

by blackrose1002



Series: Klaine Advent 2015 [24]
Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Compliant, Klaine Advent, M/M, Post-Canon, klaine advent challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5517101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose1002/pseuds/blackrose1002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 24 of Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge</p><p>Married fluff <3 it takes place during their first Christmas after moving back to New York (so it's their second Christmas as husbands)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yesterday

**Author's Note:**

> The last fic of the challenge! I'm so glad I made it, I managed to post a fic every day during the advent! :)
> 
> Thank you all SO MUCH for reading! Keep your eyes open for a new multi-chapter coming soon, also the _Burn With You_ update is on its way as well :)
> 
> Merry Christmas!

Kurt was sitting on the couch in their living room, holding something in his hands when Blaine came out from the kitchen after washing the dishes.

“Kurt, how about we… What are you doing?” Blaine asked curiously when he saw Kurt smiling softly at the little object he had in his hands. Walking closer, his eyes widened with surprise when he saw that promise ring made of gum wrappers, the exactly same one that he gave Kurt all those years ago.

“It still feels like yesterday, you know.” Kurt said quietly, with a soft smile on his face. “Our first Christmas together.”

“I thought you put that ring in your time capsule at McKinley.” Blaine said, sitting next to his husband.

“I did.” Kurt nodded. “But then I came back and decided to take it with me. I loved it too much to just leave it there.”

Blaine shook his head with amusement. “I remember making it, I had to eat so much gum.”

“What a sacrifice.” Kurt teased, leaning in and kissing Blaine’s cheek. “But I appreciate it.”

“I still can’t believe that you kept it. It’s been so long.”

“You make it look like we’re a hundred years old.” Kurt looked at him with an arched eyebrow. “It was only four years ago.”

“Hush, don’t ruin my moment.”

Rolling his eyes fondly, Kurt turned his gaze back to the ring. “It was the first ring you had ever given me. Of course I kept it.”

“Aww.” Blaine cooed and, this time, it was him leaning in and kissing his husband softly. “God, we’re so sappy.” He suddenly laughed, grinning widely.

“You wouldn’t have it any other way.” Kurt pointed out. “And neither would I.”

Not seeing a point in denying it, Blaine simply nodded, and the two of them kept staring at the ring, the memories flashing in their minds, making them smile fondly.

“You made quite a lot of promises that year.” Kurt suddenly said, with a smirk on his face.

“I did, didn’t I?”

“Mhm. There was something about kissing.”

“Ahh yes. To kiss you wherever and whenever you want.”

“Good. Now I want.”

“So eloquent.” Blaine teased. “But your wish is my command, husband.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Rebloggable on tumblr!](http://dont-stop-believin-in-klaine.tumblr.com/post/135847439929/klaine-advent-challenge)


End file.
